PERCABABIES
by Ohsnapitsthatfangirlizzie
Summary: After the giant war. Im afraid that Nico is helping out at camp and Reyna is away at camp Jupiter First day in a new apartment. Now twenty five ( Percy and Annabeth are engaged and 9 months pregnant.) Its a happy because im not evil like Rick Riordan. Couples are Percabeth Jasper Frazel Caleo. Will have Traitie and Groviper and Solangelo
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

It was the first day. My first day in the new apartment. Percy carried me in. He didn't seem to care that I was heavily pregnant with our baby girl. In two weeks she was due. The apartment was just right. We decided to paint it sky blue and have lots of pictures of my monuments and the sea. Percy had iris messaged Paul and Jason to come and help him move us in. Leo had just set off on his mission to find Calypso. Everything essential was unpacked and the rest just lay about in boxes. Percy told me to lie down on the couch and iris message camp. I did. I took a drachma and hobbled to the sink. When Chiron picked up he asked me how it was going. We had a quick convocation until he had to leave to deal with some new campers. I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I felt the baby kick. She kicked all the time now. Then I felt a short pain. I stood up and felt water splash on the ground. Then intense pain, I screamed. Percy ran in and shouted to Jason,

"Get Will over iris message!"

Percy POV

It was a long labour. Thank gods everything turned out okay. Piper came over with Thalia and I have been banned from the room. Jason told me that Hazel and Frank were on their way. Mom had arrived and we had heard that the Chases were on their way. Just then, Piper poked her head around the door.

"Alright Jackson you can see her now."

I eagerly got up and pushed past Piper. Lying on the bed was Annabeth she was cooing to a tiny bundle of white blankets. Her face lit up when she saw me. I ran over to the bed and kissed her. Then I saw my baby girl. Most babies have blue eyes when they are born. This one didn't, sea green eyes and already some blonde hair. I stared at her and she stared back. I immediately fell in love, now I saw what she meant when she said she loved my eyes,

"Percy. Meet Zoe Bianca Jackson."

**OMGGG I hope you liked it. I always thought Percy and Annabeth would call their daughter Zoe. **

**Anywayzzz**

**Izzie xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

1 YEAR LATER!

Annabeth's POV

I had finally done it. My dream since I was 7 has fulfilled. Olympus Architecture was going to be built. And it was my daughter's birthday. I looked at the picture Percy had sent me earlier before he dropped her off at Sally's. They had their tongues out. I smiled.

"That your brother?"

"No," I turned around at the voice and saw an empousa. Shit. It grabbed me by the throat and dragged me off struggling. I jammed my elbow back and it struck her in the chest. She fell back but stood up smiling. BAM. My knife found its target and the monster exploded. I ran back to our little apartment. The moment I got in I heard a shriek and I flurry of blonde grabbed my legs. I smiled and looked down at Zoe. She was wearing grey sweater with a Pegasus on it. I picked her up and hugged her tight. Percy came around the corner,

"C'mon Zo where are you at? Oh Annabeth!" he kissed me lightly and Zoë said,

"Momma!" and reached her hands up wanting to be picked up. I obliged and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She squeezed me. I put her down and went to get changed. I picked a silver grey sweater and black skinny jeans with black converse. I came back to see Percy reading to Zoe. It was the ancient Greek myth book that Athena wrote for Zoe. When she gave it to us, she said,

"We don't want her to have Sea spawn's brain." I glared at her but my gazed softened when she started playing with Zoe and hugging her.

I sat down next to them and snuggled under his arm. Zoe started playing with my hair, she was impatient, I could tell she wanted to open her presents,

"Soon baby. Wait till Grandma and Granddad come, and your aunties and uncles." Just then a water droplet fell onto Zoë's head, she looked up in confusion, and a swimming costume fell onto her head. Percy picked it off laughing. It was sea green and decorated with images of dolphins and fish in the water. It was beautiful.

"Thanks dad!" grinned Percy. Then an owl swooped into the room and dropped a necklace with an owl feather attached. I prayed to my mom and put the necklace around Zoe's neck. Then we heard the doorbell ring and I let Sally and Paul in. Sally lifted Zoe up and spun her around,

"Mom, relax you already saw her today," Percy groaned,

"But it felt like years!" replied Sally. I shook Paul's hand and hugged Sally when she sat down. They gave her their present. It was a massive bag of blue candy and a blue onesie. Zoe toddled over and hugged Sally and Paul. Then Hazel and Frank arrived, they had let Arion roam free, Frank still looked green. Hazel had a little bump between her hips, I shrieked,

"Hazel, you're…"

"Pregnant yes, isn't it great? We reckon it's a boy. We are going to call him Sammy Nico Zhang!" she beamed. I hugged her whilst Percy clapped Frank on the back then hugged Hazel. Sally took Zoe over and Hazel gave her a hug while Frank threw Zoe up in the air. Then Piper and Jason arrived. Piper had been helping out in camp and was telling me all about her new sister. A twelve year old Asian girl called Hannah,

"You'd love her Annabeth. She is really smart, she made really good friends with Izzie, Laura and Abi." Izzie was one of my favourite sisters, she was friends with Laura who was a daughter of Apollo and Abi, a daughter of Hermes.

Piper squealed when she saw Zoe and gave her a big kiss. Unfortunately she couldn't pick her up because she was carrying twins who were due in a week. She practically fainted when she found out that Hazel was pregnant.

Finally Leo came with Calypso. They were engaged (**I'm not going to write about how he got to ogyia)**. We chatted for a while then got round to presents. Percy and I bought her loads of toys and also a very blunt wooden dagger. Piper and Jason bought her baby makeup and a stapler protector, Jason looked deadly serious. Leo bought her a fully functioning toy robot, and Calypso, a tiny moonshine plant. Hazel had got her colouring pens and Frank a stuffed toy. Earlier that week, my father sent over some toy planes. Thalia had bought her a death to Barbie t-shirt and Rachel, one of those fortune telling balls.

Percy's POV

It was a fun evening. I was shocked at how much my baby girl had grown! My mom left first, then the others stayed a bit longer. Soon Piper and Jason had to go as Piper was very tired (pregnancy). As they were leaving I heard a small shriek,

"Jason its coming, oh shit!"

**Yep I know pretty bad.**

**Thank you for all my lovey reviews. Except the one from a certain guest- if you think my story sucks, don't read it, kay?**

**Anywayz… I promise that the worst swear I will use in this story will be shit.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY I LOVE YOU ALL (except for guest)**

**Izzie **


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

When I heard Piper, I knew my life would change. I looked at her and saw her standing in a puddle of water, some of the neighbours saw and one said,

"I'll call the ambulance!" But I said,

"No! Don't, she wanted a home birth and we have a special midwife!" the neighbour shrugged and went inside her apartment. Percy, Jason and Frank came outside and helped me carry Piper (Who was now having contractions) in. We lay her down on Percy and Annabeth's bed. Leo was iris messaging Will to bring some of his sisters over. I knelt next to Piper until she said,

"Go away Jason," she said it with a smile but I was shocked. Thalia was here now and started dragging me away. When I got outside the bedroom I saw Leo, Frank and Percy all sitting outside the door waiting for permission to come in. Percy was telling his step father to take Zoe to the park. When they left they passed Kayla who was about to ring the doorbell. Percy let her in and she rushed into the bedroom. I tried to follow but I got the door shut in my face, then Leo said,

"Cheating on the brick I see!"

Paul's POV

I was taking Zoe to Starbucks before I went to the park. When we got there I ordered a pumpkin spiced latte and Zoe a hot chocolate. But then I saw something. When Zoe was born, Chiron had granted me the power to see through the mist. At first I thought the ugly boy who was staring at Zoë was just a creepy boy but when I looked closer, I saw a Cyclops. I picked Zoe up and left but the Cyclops followed. I thought about calling Sally but decided not to risk it. Zoe was wearing a little backpack that Annabeth had packed full of baby things, a pacifier, diapers etc. I put Zoe down and with one hand on her arm, I rummaged through the pack and saw a dog whistle. I remembered Sally telling me that it summoned Percy's pet hellhound, so I blew it as hard as I could and sure enough I heard a loud bark and Mrs O'Leary squashed the Cyclops flat. She barked, trying to look for Percy, but then saw me holding Zoe and she came over and gave me a big sloppy kiss. She barked again and started chasing her tail. I got the feeling that she wanted me to climb on her back. The moment I clambered on and had a good grip on Zoe, she sprinted off.

I wondered how it must of looked to the other mortals, probably as if I was riding a bike, but I saw one old man look startled. We arrived at Percy's building and Mrs O' Leary tried to climb the stairs,

"Sorry girl," I said "Maybe another time." She whimpered and sped off before vanishing. Percy and Annabeth's apartment was on the third floor of the five story building so I decided to climb the stairs. When we eventually reached the apartment, I let myself in and put Zoe down. She scampered over to her father who picked her up. He was still waiting outside his bedroom, I could see Jason fighting Thalia who wasn't letting him in. I told Percy about the Cyclops incident and he looked slightly worried about,

"I'll tell Chiron, I'm just glad you two weren't hurt," but he was interrupted by the triumphant yell of Jason who had darted into the bedroom.

Hazel's POV

I couldn't believe how cute Piper's twins were. A boy and a girl. Peter Parker Grace (I know but Jason was insistent) and Reyna Lois Grace. Peter already had a turf of blonde hair and Reyna had a tuft of dark brown, she already had her father's eyes. Piper had an easy labour, it was quick, even for twins, I just hoped that mine would be the same with little Sammy. I hoped Frank's eyes would light up the way Jason's did when he saw his children.

**Authors note**

**Again thank you for the reviews, you really made my night. Sorry for the cliché names but I think Jason would be very determined to call his children that. Btw ik it says that the two Grace kids were born on Zoe's birthday but let's pretend that it was a week later okay?**

**Love you alllll**

**Izzie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months later

Franks' POV

After work, Piper invited us all out for drinks (By us I mean the seven). To be honest, I think she was just celebrating the fact that she could drink alcohol again. I arrived at the bar. Its name was Bernie's bar and it was only a couple of blocks away from my building. After the giant war, I decided that I wanted to never be a soldier, okay, I'd fight in the occasional battle against monsters, but I promised myself that I would never harm an innocent human. So I took up zoo keeping and loved it. Hazel became a jeweller and works in her shop which is next to Leo and Calypso's auto repair shop. In memory of her mother, Hazel named her shop, Queen Marie's jewels and trinkets. For some mysterious reason, Hazel can still summon jewels, but no harm comes to anyone who buys them. I guess Jason, Percy, Piper and Annabeth have to travel a bit because of their jobs so we are the only ones who are always around. I walked into the bar with my arm around Hazel, she was telling me about this necklace she wanted Leo to make with some emeralds she found. We located Piper and Jason. Jason still had his suit on from his office, he was a Politian now. We sat down and chatted about camp, and the twins and Hazels pregnancy until Percy and Annabeth arrived,

"Sorry," she said, "This idiot got his arm stuck down the couch."

Percy's POV

I'm not even going to talk about how my arm got down the sofa. I was only trying to get the TV remote!

Piper's POV

I started telling Annabeth about the new clothes I'd designed, I was a fashion designer and my designs were being put into some of the world's greatest fashion magazine. Then the waiter came and we ordered our drinks:

Hazel- Water

Calypso-Wine

Leo- Beer

Frank-Beer

Percy-Scotch

Jason-Beer

Me and Annabeth- Vodka

After our drinks, we went back to Percy and Annabeth's building where the children were being babysat by mine and Annabeth's sister and their friends. Izzie was Annabeth's sister and she had longish wavy brown hair and brown eyes with glasses. Hannah was my sister and had short black hair and brown eyes. Abi was a daughter of Hermes with brown eyes and medium length, dark brown hair and Laura, a daughter of Apollo with golden brown hair and brown eyes. They were all twelve. Annabeth told them that they could stay for a bit. They agreed and carried the twins and Zoe into Zoe's room. We chatted and laughed for ages. Every now and again, we would get interrupted by one of the girls who would say a weird thing then run back to Zoe's room giggling. For a while, we thought nothing of it but then Annabeth got curios.

"What in Hades are they doing?" she asked,

"I think they're playing truth or dare!" I squealed, "Let's go join in!"

Okay so. I think I need to do relationship statuses.

Percabeth = married

Jiper=married

Frazel=newly married

Caleo= engaged

I based Izzie, Hannah, Abi and Laura around me and my group of friends. I will add more of my friends later

Izzie xx


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGs I am so sorry about how inactive I am. My computer will not stop acting up and I have also been very busy. I have also read Blood of Olympus and realised that some of the features of my story are wrong. Now after the 7th I will add back in some characters and take others away. Thank you for being so patient xxx**

Annabeth POV

The girls had their own little dare game but we decided to have our own, I went first and pointed at Percy,

"Percy," he look worried, "I dare you to eat sushi!"? ﾟﾘﾉ He groaned but obliged. As the sushi passed his mouth he shuddered and almost spat it out. He grimaced and swallowed it. We all clapped. Next Percy dared Piper to wear a full face of bad make up and wear it until she gets home. Her eyes went wild but she went into the bathroom and put some on. She came out with badly applied foundation, awful eyeliner and Miranda sings lipstick. Piper then said truth or dare to Jason who said truth. We all groaned,

"Did you ever love Reyna?" she said craftily. Jason swallowed,

"No comment." As the rules said he had to take of an item of clothing. So he took off his shirt.

Izzie's POV

We heard shrieks and laughter from the living room. We were all sat in Zoe's room with was painted blue with fishes drawn by Rachel, it really was beautiful. We decided just to chat. Hannah was talking about her new boyfriend who was called Cadan he was a regular mortal. Abi wanted to become a hunter of Artemis but wanted to wait until she was older until she joined. Laura was going on about one of her exes who was a complete prick. I was just sitting there reading the last Mortal instruments instalment. I loved it. The twins and Zoe were all sleeping on Zoe's bed. We chatted on and on until we heard a loud bang and a scream.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. I horrible person. Because I didn't update. I'm not going to make excuses but I was very busy and my computer was playing up so I couldn't upload. Im sorry about this pathetic chapter and also I am going to Spain in three hours so I wont be able to update. But when I get back I will post a new chapter. I PROMISE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiii**

**I realised that I haven't done a disclaimer.**

**So DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Percy POV

OH HELL NO! I used to tease Annabeth about her fear never taking it seriously. After Tartarus, whoever teases her would end up in the infirmary for a week. Whenever I saw one I would cut it down before she saw one. She insisted on lemon air fresheners as lemons keeps spiders away. But this time we were so caught up that I didn't notice the spider crawling behind Piper who was sitting opposite her. Her eyes widened and she started shaking. Her eyes glazed over as she fell back and hit the ground with a huge bang and screamed.

Annabeth POV

I was back following the spiders again. Just a teen. They all swarmed all around me. Crawling into my mouth, my ears. Preventing me from screaming.

I woke up with two pairs or sea green eyes staring me. I was in my bed and I had my head in Percy's lap. Zoe was playing with my fingers.

"Annabeth babe." Said Percy worriedly. I was shaking and tears ran down my face. Zoe clutched my arm,

"Momma!" her eyes were wide. She had never seen me cry before. I sat up and my head started spinning. Soon enough it stopped and I developed Zoe into a tight hug. I smelt her hair and I felt better. Percy stroked my hair and I buried my head into his chest and smelt the sea. I felt safe. Percy informed me that the rest of the people in our apartment left after the first hour. I finally regained the strength to but Zoe to bed. I watched her sleep with her hair spread around her like a small golden halo. Her chest rising and falling as she gave light snores. I smiled and switched the light off. I went back to my bedroom and Percy was lying there in boxers,

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I was in the tunnel again. The spider, they came over me in a wave. They came through my mouth, my ears..." I started shaking and Percy kissed me. It was long and perfect in every way. Afterwards. I fell asleep in his warm muscular arms.

**SORRY FOR THTE CHEESY ENDING BUT ITS PERCABETH SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**Please review. I spend a lot of time on this.**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL **

**Izzie xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you liked the last chapter

Disclaimer

I don't own PJO or HoO which is depressing

Hazel POV

I was now nine months. I locked up Queen Marie's then felt a severe cramp. Sammy was late after all. I felt a spreading heat in my pants and figured it was time. I pulled out my monster proof phone and called Frank,

"It's time."

Frank POV

I finished feeding the lion when I got the call from Hazel. She sounded terrified. I hoped she would be ok, we had had some problems with the pregnancy. I notified my second in command Haley and she said that she would take over. I got in my car and drove to Queen Marie's where Hazel was waiting. She was breathing heavily and was holding the hand of Leo, who was dropping off some jewellery he had made. A twinge of jealousy ran through me but I ignored it. I got out of my car and ran over to Hazel,

"Frank," she gasped. Calypso ran out of her shop and gasped. Blood was dripping from Hazel,

"Get her to camp. NOW!"

I'm sorry about the very short chapter but I will try to update today. What are you guys doing for Halloween? I'm getting my friend Hannah and Abi (The ones from the story) over to watch scary movies.

Thanks for reading and please review.

-Izzie xx


	8. Chapter 8

**The themes in the next bit of this story may be a bit upsetting to some and also not very accurate but I did my research. I'm sorry if the following offended anyone**

Hazel POV

They told the baby was dead. Sammy, my little Sammy died. I still had to go through it. It was tough and long and I couldn't stop crying. When he came out he looked like he was asleep. He had my hair and my skin. He was sucking his thumb. But he didn't move. I never saw his eyes. The doctors tried to revive him but couldn't I planted a kiss on his cheek and I let the doctors take him away. I cried and cried. The doctors called it a stillbirth. Frank held me until I was dismissed when I went home and curled up in bed.

Nico POV

When I heard the bad news about Hazel's baby I shadow travelled straight to their apartment. Frank opened the door and let me in. I could see the sadness in his eyes, the devastation. I ran to their bedroom where Hazel was sobbing into a tiny blue onesie. She saw me and reached out for a hug.

"Hey little sis." I stroked her hair. Suddenly I couldn't stand it and I stood up. I knew shouldn't but I did anyway. A little image of a baby boy being held by a woman who looked like an older version of Hazel appeared.

"Mom." She whispered. Her mother only smiled and waved. "Sammy!"

"Don't worry. Your baby is okay. He is with his grandmother." The image vanished and Hazel smiled and Frank wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you." she whispered and smiled a little. I shadowtraveled back to wherever I was before.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I must be bored because I have updated twice in the past three hours. I realise that this is a personal subject that happened to Hazel but it good that Little Sammy was ok.**

**Thank for reading and please review**

**Izzie xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HIIII**

Calypso POV

I love our little house. You can't see it but behind the back of Leo and Calypsos' auto repair shop is a small cottage. It was brick walls and covered in flowers. The table was covered in plans for our wedding that was going to be next month. I heard a bell ring so I guessed someone had entered to shop. I went out and saw Annabeth pushing Zoe in a pushchair,

"Calypso, please do me a huge favour and watch Zoe for a couple of hours. Someone lost a blueprint for that new building so I have to go fix it." Gasped Annabeth.

"Sure!" I said. Annabeth hugged me, kissed Zoe and ran out of the door. Took her stroller around the back and set her down on the counter whilst I started work on some more overalls for Leo. The shop was quiet so I started playing with her. I couldn't wait until I had kids. I was so sad for Hazel. Zoe was fiddling with a piece of cloth. I gave her some building blocks and in five minutes she built a castle. I closed up for lunch and gave Zoe some chips. Then I put her down in front of the TV. For a one and a half year old, she was very clever. I went to our bedroom to find some thread and I started making a little set of overalls for Zoe. After a few customers and one monster. Percy came to pick Zoe up.

"Hey Calypso." He said grinning. It was still a little awkward between us. Zoe saw him and yelled

"Daddy!" she toddled over and Percy put her in her stroller.

"Bye Zoe bye Percy!"

"Thanks Calypso. Come on Zoe!"

As they left I started work on an ancient Mini until Leo came in. I kissed him vigorously and dragged him to the house where we proceeded to the bedroom…

Percy's POV

We were going to meet Annabeth in Starbucks then we had to go to the store. We went in my blue BMW to the mall where Annabeth was waiting. We were five minutes late so I ran to Starbucks to find Annabeth glaring at her server.

Annabeth POV

I was in the line for Starbucks when I saw a server looking at me. He wasn't a monster but I couldn't be sure. I was about to order a pumpkin spice latte to go when he scribbled down on the cup future wife. I glared at him and he wrote down his number. I was about to punch him when Percy came in. He came over to me with Zoe on his hip and sighed. I said

"This dude is hitting on me," Percy said,

"Look. If I ever catch you hitting on my wife again I swear to the gods…" I had to pull him away.

Percy POV

We went to the store with me holding Annabeth's hand and Annabeth pushing the stroller. We split up. I went to grab some garden chairs and Annabeth went to look at lamps with Zoe. We all met back by the cashier. Annabeth left to go look at something while I paid.

"Jackson?"

I looked behind me and saw a vaguely familiar girl with bright red hair and freckles that looked like liquid Cheetos. I looked at her name tag, _Nancy_ it said. Realisation hit me.

"Nancy, Nancy Bobofit?" I said. "How you doing?"

"Fine! Now that you're here!" she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at me. "You know I get off at 3:30. We can _catch up_."

"Percy!" I saw Annabeth waving at me with one hand on the stroller.

"Sorry Nancy." I paid her the $25, "I have to join my family!" she looked flabbergasted as I walked over to Annabeth who kissed me. I bent down and took Zoe out of her stroller. I held her hand and we walked out of the store.

**OOH a reunion! Now my computer's internet isn't working so I'm writing loads of chapters as a sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own pjo. Only my OCs

Piper POV

My six month year olds would not be quiet. Reyna had a sore tummy and Peter had pooped in his diaper. First I saw to Reyna and gave her some baby medicine that Will had designed. Then I went and changed Peter. I set them down for naps in their cribs. I went into the kitchen to finish some designs. I heard the front door shut suddenly. Joyously I ran to the living room thinking I would see Jason. But instead I saw a large Manticore. I sheathed Katropis. Only to have it slashed out of my hand by its tail. I vase fell over with a huge crash. I heard the wails of my children as they woke up. The monster gave out a gravelly laugh. Then I remembered my most powerful weapon.

"You will pick up my knife." I commanded with a firm but calm voice. The twins were still crying and breaking my concentration. I ignored them and put all my effort into my charm speak. The monster obeyed but looked confused,

"No charmspeak!" he grunted.

"Now give it to me!" I said steadily. He did then I immediately stabbed him multiple time. His blood squirted on me but I didn't care. He vaporized and I was left sitting on the floor next to a ripped up couch. I heard the screams of my children and ran into their room. Peter was clinging onto the rails of his crib and Reyna was yelling. I picked them both up and rocked them. Peter was wearing a Spiderman onesie and Reyna a little yellow one. I went and sat in the rocking chair between their cribs. I placed them on my lap and started singing some Cherokee songs.

Soon we all started getting hungry. I went into the kitchen and gave the twins some food. Jason was late. I hoped he was ok. I decided to clear up when he arrived. After half an hour he arrived.

"Gods of Olympus!" he said. "Piper!"

"In here." I yelled. He sprinted in and hugged me tightly. I told him what happened and he looked shocked,

"I'm so proud Pipes! I'm glad you and the kids are ok too." He tickled Peter who squealed.

That night after we put the twins to sleep, we curled up on some cushions on the floor watching TV on Jason's laptop. We decided to chuck the couch and the TV was damaged during the fight. I had got a cut on my cheek so Jason patched it up. I lay with my head on his lap. We both swaddled in countless blankets. When the film ended we went to bed. I curled up in a ball and he put his warm arms around me.

I love Jiper. But not as much I love Percabeth.

Please review

Izzie xxx


End file.
